A terrible first meeting
by FracturedDolly
Summary: Ihara Taichi come's across a small child while patrolling the street's of Karakura Town. Rated for Isamu in general. Both characters used are my OCs!


It was only his second time in the Human Realm, Miss. Kuchiki had requested him to personally watch over Karakura town in her and Mr. Ichigo's abscence. Taichi wasn't even sure why, she was much higher in rank then he was, and barely even knew who he was. She could have asked Lieutenant Abarai, or maybe that guy from the 4th Division, Hanataro was it? Hell, she even knew the Shiba's who greatly out shone him when it came to pure strength, the youngest having been to the Human Realm before too. Besides, they all had more experience in the Human Realm, Taichi had only been there once before and it was to give a message to Mr. Urahara, that's all. He didn't even get to see outside his little shack-shop.

Now, he was in a stiff and annoyingly itchy Gigai walking around Karakura to try and familiarize himself with it. Wouldn't want to be running around aimlessly when a Hollow attacks. He let out a sigh, he really didn't understand what went through Miss. Kuchiki's mind. Taichi didn't even like her, and they were in sibling-squads, the 8th and 13th, so they had to work together often. She just rubbed him the wrong way. He pulled out a pack of cigarette's, he saw many Humans using them, and if they used what others called a 'Cancer Stick' then he would too. He didn't understand what Cancer Stick meant, he figured it was at the very least some type of human disease. Taichi copied what he saw Humans do and stuck the orange side into his mouth, wrapping his hand around it and pulling out a lighter with his free hand, yet again copying what he saw and lighting the Cigarette.

He felt like his lungs were on fire, he just about threw his cigarette on the ground, how did people stand this burning!? Despite his Gigai's rejection, he kept the stick in his mouth, breathing in the chemicals that would make his Gigai work less then it did before. He used his thumb and index finger to pull it away from his mouth, letting all the smoke that built up finally leave his Gigai. Stupid Humans, they were killing themselves with these nasty thing's!

Taichi was wary to let the Cigarette get anywhere near him, but let his worries go as he started walking down the street again. His mind wandered back to why in fresh hell Miss. Kuchiki would trust him with a place she loved so much. So many others would be better fit to this task, hell there were a few Humans who could beat his ass into next week! With Ichigo hac=ving spread his spiritual pressure around for all to have a taste of, many Hollows attack on a regular basis, a ton of Humans could see them, and even help fight them. The world that humans weren't supposed to know about, they knew about! Some of them even had enough spiritual pressure to become Soul Reapers... That one fact made Taichi cringe, if all of them truly knew what they could be, the Soul Society would be overrun with idiots like Ichigo and his band of merry men.

While on his tiny tirade a little boy started walking next to him, humming softly. The little boy was in a teal bunny-hood with ribbons and lace all around the edges. Under the hoodie was a red corset and brown prince shorts. His hair was a dark red, with light blonde highlights around his bangs. Taichi didn't notice him until he grabbed onto hiss arm.

Taichi flinched away, when the hell had this kid gotten there!? 'W.. What is he doing?' Taichi gave the kid a confused look, but the kid just looked up at him with the most innocent smile he'd ever seen. "U... Uh, are you lost, kid?" he asked, trying to drop his usual angry tone, to no avail. The kid only smiled wider before saying "Buy me Ice Cream or i'll yell that you do bad things to me.". Taichi's eye's widened, his cigarette dropping from his mouth as he stared at the kid. Did he hear that right? He couldn't have, obviously he was hearing thing's! the kid glared at him "Hurry up Mister, I will tell everyone you took me from my mommy and take me from behind." he said in the most monotonous voice he'd ever heard. "HOLY SHIT." was all Taichi could say in reply, was this kid serious!? Oh god, who even raised this kid to be so lewd!?

Without a second to spare Taichi pulled the kid along, he didn't want to chance him actually going through with what he said. If he said such a thing he'd never be able to return to the human World, he'd be in the Soul Society forever! He wouldn't mind that, but the humans did have many, many cute cartoons, some of them looked like Katty-chan and Chappy! He loved those, and being forced away would be just criminal! He pulled the kid into an alleyway, sitting down on his knees to look the little shit straight in the eye's.

"What do you want you little brat!?" he asked as venomousely as he could, the kid dropped his smile, his glare intesifying. "I want you to buy me whatever I want, and i'll get it unless you want me to ruin you." "Listen here you sick brat, I am not going to play into your stupid little game!" "Yes, you will. They always do." they continued to yell at each other well into the evening, Taichi finally sighed angrily "Fine. You win, brat." "My name is Maeda Isamu." "Fine, Maeda, I'll buy you some fucking Ice Cream."

A/N: I'm super bad at writing, the most experience I have is with casual roleplaying ;n; Very sorry it isn't very good, or very long!


End file.
